In the Land of Blood and Honey
by risforrebellion
Summary: Every supernatural  being had wanted me dead at some point in my life. But now, the ironic thing is, the very thing threatening my life wasnt a supernatural being. It was cancer. And Edward could never know. BXE After New Moon


**In the Land of Blood and Honey**

**Prologue**

Every type of supernatural being was out for my blood. Every type of supernatural being wanted me dead at one point or another. The ironic part is, now that we were _safe _something entirely different threatened to take my life. It wasn't even supernatural. It wasn't even human. It was cancer.

_Edward _

The Volturi was behind us. Victoria would be dead soon, and all that left was Bella and I. She laid in my arms now, her face flushed. As she slept, I trailed my fingers lightly down her arms. Her sleep however, became restless and she jolted awake, her eyes searching franticly.

"Bella? Shhh Bella its alright." her breathing became frantic as she looked in my eyes.

"Oh God, what happened?" she asked, her face puzzled.

"What do you mean..? You were sleeping, Bella. You must have had a bad dream," she nodded her head slowly, realization hitting her. "What were you dreaming about, Love?" I asked, but she wouldn't meet my eyes. "What I wouldn't give to have a glimpse inside that head of yours…even for a moment," she smiled at me but it didn't touch her eyes.

"I just thought….did I say anything?" I shook my head.

"Normally, I get a hint of what going on. A glimpse at your thoughts as you sleep but, tonight you were silent…you just whimpered." My voice broke on the last word. There's something exceptionally painful about watching someone you love suffer, and being powerless to do anything about it.

"It wasn't anything Edward, really," she lied.

"Bella," I whispered securing her face in my hands, "you know you can tell me _anything._" I stressed the word, hoping she would understand. She just nodded her head and snuggled back into my embrace but said nothing. Suddenly, I realized.

" You don't trust me do you?" she detangled herself from me and eyed me with speculation.

"Where did that come from?" she asked, her voice just hinting at anger.

"What I mean is…are you not telling me because your still angry about me leaving?" Her anger seemed to melt into sorrow as she recalled my departure.

"Edward, I trust you with my life…you know that. When you left… it hurt more than anything. But I forgave you," She whispered eyeing me intently. "You know that don't you?" I sighed.

"Yes. Though I don't understand how you could forgive me so….easily." My voice dripped with disgust. Not at her, but myself. The stupid decisions I made had caused this.

"I can forgive so easily," she grabbed my face, "because I love you."

"As I love you," I whispered, inhaling her scent. I placed my lips to hers and she kissed me back chastely. Not her normal over the top reaction….

"Bella." I said casually, "Will you please tell me about your dream?" Her eyes darkened.

"Maybe in the morning." she sighed, kissed me once more and was asleep in my arms before I had the chance to blink.

As morning came, Bella awoke with a frown. "Good morning, Love. What's wrong?" I asked touching her cheek.

"Nothing, I'm just a little stiff. I'm going to go shower." She looked anxious as she walked to her drawer to pull out clothes for the day. I was about to her approach her when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and walked from the room without a second glance to me.

I heard her footsteps lead her all the way out side to her front porch and she stalled. Was she trying to hide something from me? I listened intently as she answered.

"Hello, I've been waiting to hear from you." she said, her voice breaking with nervousness. On the other end of the phone, it was a bit difficult to make out what I heard.

"_I apologize for the wait Ms. Swan. We have done what you've asked of us, but it is no mistake. What we feared is happening now. We can go ahead and begin discussing how to further follow through from this point-"_

"No." Bella's answer was absolute. "Thank …..thank you for informing me. I will be in touch within a few days." Her breathing became shallow.

"_Ms. Swan, I do encourage to come here to see the options we have moving forward, it is quite possible that-"_

"I said, no. Thank you." and she shut the phone. I was at her side instantly, looking at her with anxious eyes.

"What was that about?" I asked, but she didn't move. Her eyes were focused on something far away and I grabbed her face to look at me. "Bella, what is it? Your worrying me!" Her eyes found mine then, and a could see the tears threatening to spill over.

"Edward, its nothing. Lets go see your family today. I really want to see them." She let go of me then, and retreated inside her home.

**In The Land Of Blood And Honey Chapter 1. Review? **

**XOXOX -Risforrebellion.**


End file.
